Requiem for High School
by surfergirl3537
Summary: What happens when four of East High’s greatest students develop a drug addiction?  Sort of based on Requiem for a Dream Troyella and Chaylor My first HSM fanfic please review! T for drugs and language maybe M Not for romance though lol Trailer up
1. Trailer

What happens when four of East High's greatest students develop a drug addiction? Sort of based on Requiem for a Dream Troyella and Chaylor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Requiem for a dream though I wish I did. I think I own one trillionth of HSM. Why? My Aunt works for Disney, and they did a little filming and rehearsing at Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) (My mom works at Sony). But I'm going to say that I don't own anything so I don't get in trouble with the companies. **

­­­­­­­­­­

Trailer

**They were the kings and Queens of East High**

Show Troy and Chad on a basketball court. Then changes to Gabriella and Taylor in a lab mixing chemicals

**Everyone loved them**

They are walking down the hall and people are waving at them

**What happens when fate takes a turn? (Lux Aeterna aka Requiem for a Dream starts playing)**

A random guy comes up to Troy and Gabriella _"wanna try some heroin?" _

"_No, Troy lets go" _

"_I'll catch up with you babe"_ Gabi leaves _"How much?"_

Scene starts to fade and Taylor shows up trying a dress on _"UGH! It wont fit! CHAD COME HELP ME!"_

"_Its kind of not working honey,"_

"_I'm going on a diet"_** Music stops**

**Soon a small addiction is taking over their life**

Taylor is shown with her diet pills _"Purple in the morning, blue in the afternoon, orange in the evening. Just like that one, two, three, four."_

Troy, Gabi, and Chad are shown, Troy is mixing, Chad is heating and Gabi is filling the syringes with heroine.

**Their life is completely ruined (Hope Overture is playing)**

Gabriella and Troy arguing _"DAMN IT GABI! THERE'E NOTHING OUT THERE!"_

"_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT YOU FUCKING LOSER!"_

Taylor and Chad are watching TV _"I'm going to be on television that's why I'm taking the pills"_

"_So he's giving you pills?"_

"_Of course he is he's a doctor"_

"_What kind of pills?"_

**This story is about **

**Love**

Troy and Gabi kissing in the rain

**Hope**

Chad and Troy on the basketball court playing the championship game

And

**Dreams**

Chad and Taylor talking _"You are my dream, Taylor"_

**Lost**

(How the characters "match" up between the movies)

Troy Bolton- Harry

Gabriella Montez- Marion

Chad Danforth- Tyron

Taylor McKessie- Sarah

**Requiem for High School coming soon**

"_Purple in the morning, blue in the afternoon, orange in the evening. Just like that one, two, three, four."_

­­­

**AN** Well should I write it? Most of the wording is copied from RFAD (Requiem for a Dream). Also I know its early but I want it out of the way. How should it end?

Just like the movie

B. They seek help and go to rehad before the worst comes

C. Give me your ideas.


	2. Season: Summer Part 1

What happens when four of East High's greatest students develop a drug addiction? Sort of based on Requiem for a Dream Troyella and Chaylor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Requiem for a dream though I wish I did. I think I own one trillionth of HSM. Why? My Aunt works for Disney, and they did a little filming and rehearsing at Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) (My mom works at Sony). But I'm going to say that I don't own anything so I don't get in trouble with the companies. I also do not own Quicksilver or Vans though I wish I did!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Season Summer: part 1

"We got a winner!"

"We got a winner!"

"I said we got a winner!"

"Are next winner is-" The TV suddenly shut off and a very distraught Taylor started kicking the stand it was on "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Taylor! Come on we're going to be late for class!" her boyfriend of two years yelled, "My stupid TV isn't working, Chad!" shaking his head Chad yelled up the stairs again "Forget the damn TV! Ms. Darbus will kill us if we're late _again_!" He emphasized **again** hoping it would get her away from the stupid TV in her room.

"Fine Imma coming!" hopping into his sports car, they took off heading to East High.

**Meanwhile:**

Gabriella woke up but couldn't move, the reason? Her boyfriend's strong arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Turning to face him she snuggled closer to him. Feeling the change in his arms, Troy woke up.

"Morning babe," he whispered groggily. Leaning up Gabriella kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey sleeping beauty, what time is it?" she whispered back giggling slightly.

"It is…." unwillingly he unwrapped his arms and turned around to look at his alarm clock 7:40! FUCK WE HAVE TEN MINUETS!" "SHIT!" With that they jumped out of bed and threw their clothes on will running down stairs to the car.

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!**

Right when the bell rang Gabi and Troy ran into the room.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, quite an entrance," some kids snickered at this and their looks. In the rush Gabi had a white tank, Tory's sweats (she slept in them), her hair was all mess up, make up was askew, her shoes didn't match, one was a yellow flat and the other was a lace less converse. Troy had a Quicksilver shirt, which was inside-out and backwards, jeans nearly at his knees (in the rush he forgot his belt) one brown Van on his foot and one checkered one in his left hand, just like Gabi his hair was everywhere sticking up here and there. "At least Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie are presentable." Rolling their eyes they took their seats.

While Ms Darbus was rambling on about some pointless thing Sharpay started whispering to Gabriella and Taylor "That was pretty close Gabi,"

"Ya think!" she whispered yelled back, "Shit my bra isn't hooked!"

"What!" Sharpay and Taylor said a little to loudly. "Is there something you would like to share with us Ms. Evans? Ms. McKessie?" Totally embarrassed thy shook their heads. Straight after the bell rang Troy and Gabriella went to the bathroom to fix themselves up a little bit.

Finally after four long boring periods and a 15 minuet break everyone found themselves at lunch. While everyone was in the middle of a bite Taylor blurted out "I never found out the winner one the infomercial Tappy Tippons' Hour of Power!"

Everyone just groaned.

"Tay you need to stop watching that," Sharpay stated, "All you do is eat, sleep, school, shopping and watch TV" Gabi added. "You're one of the 'Queens' of East High. Don't go around complaining about infomercials," Zeke concluded. "Also instead of eating this cafeteria crap, who wants one of my cookies?"

"Hell ya!"

"This is DY-NO-MITE!"

"I love these sooooooo much!"

"Mmmm Zeke these are da bomb!"

"Baby they are awesome!" The bell rang and everyone slowly got up to go to their final classes of the day

**Basketball Practice**

"Captain!" Chad yelled

"What!" a very cranky Troy responded

"Whoa! What's up man? PMS-ing much?" Chad replied laughing

"No! Its just that I haven't made a fucking basket all practice,"

"OH anyways, I was thinking that we take the girls to see a movie and then to an amusement parks Saturday,"

"Ya that's not such a bad idea, and Gabs is staying with me since her mom has some business to take care of," pausing he shoot the ball it was an air ball "DAMNIT piece of shit. Let's invite the others as well so the gang can have an outing"

"Sweet sounds awesome"

"Yup, alright Wildcats! Hit the showers!"

Little did they know that in two days their life would make a sharp "U" turn.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN** Also I know its early but I want it out of the way. How should it end?

Just like the movie

They seek help and go to rehab before the worst comes

Give me your ideas.


End file.
